Gas turbine engines are used to provide thrust for air vehicles. For example gas turbine engines are used to propel planes, helicopters, cruise missiles, and the like. In many gas turbine engines implemented as part of an air vehicle, an exhaust system is used to discharge gasses after they pass through the engine. Such exhaust systems can include an exhaust cone that influences the flow of gasses moving through the exhaust system.